Dora Makes a Grounded Video Out of Manic and gets Grounded
Plot Dora felt Bored. so she made a grounded video out of Manic, where he was sent to bed early for refusing to eat vegetables. and Dora's video gets alot of dislikes on Youtube. and Dora got grounded as a punishment. Transcript Dora: Oh Boy, i'm going to make Manic Gets sent to bed early because his show, Sonic Underground got cancelled just in time for Rayman 2: The Great Escape! (after Dora makes a grounded video out of Manic) Dora: Yes, i made a grounded video out of Manic. he deserves it Manic: Yuck, i'm not eating this horrible piece of garbage that came from someone's fanny. Manic's fake mom: Manic, you better eat your vegetables now. vegetables are good for you and vegetables will make you big and strong. Manic: NO! I want Kellogg's Pop-Tarts, not this dumb junk! Manic's fake mom: No we're not having Kellogg's Pop-Tarts, we're having broccoli, spinach, carrots, bell peppers, radishes, beets, peas, and brussel sprouts at home. besides, Kellogg's Pop-Tarts is not good for you because that has a lot of bad fat and sugar, the vegetables you have on your plate is because of vitamins and minerals. so eat it. Manic: NO! (Dr. Robotnik's voice), I Will kill you with my drums. (Manic does his biggest drum solo against his fake mom and destroying half of the house) Manic's fake mom (Shouty Guy's voice): Oh (30 times)! Manic, how dare you destroy half of the house because all you wanted was Kellogg's Pop-Tarts, i've told you to eat your vegetables. but you refused to eat them. That's it, you're grounded for a long time. and you're not getting anything at all. now go to bed and starve to death right now! Manic: (Larry The Cucumber's No Soundclip) Dora: Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha, i finally made a grounded video out of Manic The Hedgehog! (30 minutes later after Dora exported the video) Dora: Hooray, it's here on Youtube! let's check out the comments! (Dora notices that there's a lot of dislikes on Youtube and negative reviews from everyone) Dora: Oh No! i guess i'm going to get punished by my family. Elena: Dora, you're in big trouble young lady. i can't believe you made a grounded video out of Manic, you know making grounded videos out of Manic is not a good thing to do, because it can give you a lot of dislikes on Youtube and you can get terminated for doing that! Papi: That's right, and you're grounded young lady. there will be no computer, no Fake VHS openings, no Paramount or Nickelodeon movies and shows, no Paramount or Nickelodeon video games, no Nickelodeon Universe, no Paramount or Nickelodeon music, no Paramount or Nickelodeon live shows, no Paramount or Nickelodeon Books, no Paramount or Nickelodeon clothes, no Paramount or Nickelodeon related-foods, no Paramount or Nickelodeon toys, no Nickelodeon Suites Resort, no Junk Food of any Kind, no Restaurants of any kind, no concerts of any kind, no sporting events of any kind, no theme parks of any kind for yoh. all you can do are chores around the house and reading fan-made Sonic Underground books that are not made by Paramount and Nickelodeon, and that's it because you're the worst daughter that we had ever raised! Abuela: Now go to bed while we'll give everything away including your stuff made by Paramount and Nickelodeon to the poor families who didn't have enough money since when the Great Depression began in October 1929, except your bed and blanket! you stupid imbecile and starting tomorrow, you will watch Disney movies from now on! Dora: No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No, i hate you! i wish you guys were dead when Pearl Harbor got destroyed on December 7, 1941! Category:All Dora Deserves Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West